


The Experiment

by generalsticky



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Needles, Other, Transformation, reader - Freeform, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsticky/pseuds/generalsticky
Summary: Sometimes even a mad scientist snake-cat gets lonely, gets needs. And what better way to fulfill those needs than by experimenting on someone?





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Started watching SWAT Kats, found Dr. Viper hot, and that's how we got here.

It was the earthy scent that woke you, one that smelled like dirt. mushrooms, and decaying plants. It was humid and as your sense of touch returned, you realized it felt just as unpleasant as the smell. That led to you realizing you were in your underwear, and nothing else.

Your eyes started to adjust as all remnants of sleep were chased away by the sight before you. You had seen his face before, plastered over the front pages of newspapers and shown on television with anchors discussing his deeds. Dr. Viper, one of the most dangerous criminals in the city, with a body count well in the double digits. The sight caused you to struggle, fear and panic had set in with record speed, only to find that you were thoroughly strapped down to the table you were on, with barely enough room to lift your head even an inch.

You opened your mouth to scream, only for a green hand to muffle your sounds. The doctor laughed. “Ssscreaming is pointlesss, no one will hear you. Well, no one who will help.” The scream died in your throat as you realized he was completely right. Aside from your captor, you were alone.

When his hand was moved from your mouth, you began rapidly and nervously asking questions.

Why me?  
What are you going to do?  
Am I going to die?

“You’ll only die if my calculationsss are off. No, what I’m going to do isss much more complex than mere death.” Dr. Viper answered, grabbing a syringe from a nearby table. He measured the liquid carefully, allowing the excess to drip to the ground. “You alone amongst the denizens of Megakat City possessss a unique chemical makeup, your DNA makesss you the prefect ssspecimen for my latest experiment.”

The needle was approaching the bend of your shaking arm, and a debate formed in your mind as to if it would be worse to be injected correctly with the mystery liquid, or incorrectly. You had little time to even make a decision, as a powerful tail wrapped tightly around your arm, preventing any movement. “You sssee, though my sssuperior form hasss freed me from the majority of basic cat functionsss, I ssstill have needsss that cannot be fulfilled asss easily.”

The injection was cold at first, before switching to a burning heat, and then back to icy cold. Then, everything went black.

\-------------------------------

Once again, you awoke to the strange scent, the slimy feeling of the table, and Dr. Viper watching you expectantly. But this time was different. In addition to the throbbing pain in your arm, you could feel your bones shifting slightly underneath the skin. What had he done to you?

“Welcome back to the land of the living. I too wasss dead for a time asss the mutagen transformed me. Of course, what wasss injected in you iss not quite the sssame, but you’ll sssee when you’re finished. For now, I think it’ss time I test your current changess out.” And with that, he was climbing on top of you, ripping away the last of your modest coverings, before injecting you with yet another strange serum.

You struggled as much as you could, trying to keep his hands from sliding over your body. But with every rough caress, you felt yourself growing hot under his touch, your mind clouding, and panting as you realized that despite your best efforts, he was quickly arousing you.

“I knew that would get you going.” He said, a smirk on his horrid face. You opened your mouth to protest, only to receive the tip of his tail inside instead. It traveled far down your throat, to the point where even the gag reflex had been forgotten, where breathing through your nose was the only possible way to get any oxygen at all. As his hands slid lower, he began to withdraw his tail, only to forcefully ram it back down inside.

It was on the third thrust of his tail that his finger slipped inside you. A muffled yelp emitted from your mouth, but there was nothing you could do. It was tight, too tight for the doctor, but with the help from a nearby unmarked jar, he was able to slide his finger around, and it wasn’t long until he had added a second one, sawing them back and forth in an almost clinical way. The convex side of his claws rubbed against a spot, one you had no idea even existed in you, causing you to tense down tightly on him, bucking your hips towards Dr. Viper, and covering the table with your fluids. As the orgasm subsided, you still felt the heat he had caused earlier.

It was only after the third time he brought you to orgasm, when you could no longer even squirm to try and avoid him, that he removed his tail from your throat and began stroking the slit on his front, coaxing out a pair of glistening cocks from within, both far larger than you would have expected. 

Seeing the fear in your eyes, a grin crossed Viper’s face. “Oh, no need to worry. I won’t make you take them both. Yet.” A shiver went down your spine at the thought.

Though you resisted as best you could, as he slowly slid himself inside you, a moan escaped past your lips, ears twitching in pleasure. You were filled so completely, and stuffed so full that any thoughts of escaping the horrible transformation you were undergoing were chased away. You needed to cum again, you needed him to fill you with his seed, needed to experience both his and your own release.

His hips started moving faster, slamming against your own, as the claws of one of his hands dug into your flesh, while the other scratched circles into your shoulder. As he sped up, his movements becoming more and more irregular, your vision went white and pleasure took over. Clamping down on Dr. Viper as you rode out your orgasm, he too began to cum, releasing himself deep inside you.

As he pulled out, agonizingly slowly, almost bringing you to the edge again, he wiped himself off on your fur before starting to release you from the straps. Your legs felt like jelly as the doctor helped you down from the table, one of his experiments helping to keep you steady.

He began to lead you to another place in his lair, before pulling back a sheet that had been hung over an object. As you looked at yourself in the mirror, the changes so severe that you knew you could never go out in public again, a devilish smile passed across his face.

“From now on, you’re mine. You will assssist me in my work, you will obey my every command, and you will alwaysss be ready for me when my needsss become too ssstrong. Understand?”

You stared in the mirror only at yourself, realizing that no matter what, your old life was gone forever. There was no where else you could go, nothing anyone could do. Then, something broke.

“Yes, doctor. I understand. I’m yours.”


End file.
